A meta-analysis of evaluation studies of remedial countermeasures with drinking/driving offenders will be conducted. Extensive coding will permit evaluation of effectiveness of various intervention strategies as well as the effects of such variables as design quality on effect sizes. Critical variables and scales of methodological adequacy will be developed using a panel of experts and a survey of DUI specialists. A comprehensive data base of DUI intervention evaluation studies will be produced. This data base will result from a multiple method search and include studies from various sources throughout the world. Studies will be coded using a comprehensive codebook developed with input from key professional DUI researchers. Also, this codebook will permit identification of key variables that are poorly estimated by the data base. The data base will be placed in SocNet, an International network for dissemination. A user friendly codebook program will be developed for future updating of the database. It is anticipated that the proposed project could serve as a prototype for summation of knowledge and dissemination of results for other areas of substance abuse treatment and research.